You're Not Alone
by youtakemybreathaway
Summary: In her teenage years, Leslie Curtis is unsure about everything. She doesn’t know her true feelings and who she really is. As if it isn’t bad enough, her tomboy antics just don’t go away and her brothers don’t stop teasing her about it.


I do not own The Outsiders. I own nothing. All rights go to S.E. Hinton.

· · ·

All my life, I played with the boys. Growing up with a house full of them, it was bound to happen. When I started kindergarten, I didn't want to play with dolls; I wanted to play sports. It just felt more natural with them.

As I got older, I started to make friends with the boys some more. But recently, I started becoming close with a few other girls. Right when my tomboy antics started to die down, I'd end up going right back to them.

"Five bucks says I win," Charlie said.

"I think I might just have to take you up on that offer," I replied, smiling.

The scorching summer sun was beating down on us, giving no mercy. It didn't help that we just placed ourselves in an intense one-on-one match of soccer. The sand under our feet was burning, encouraging us to run all the faster. It was as if the water was taunting us— 'Come on in! Take a dip.' The water in this lake was always cold, but after this game it would refresh us both.

Charlie had the upper hand, being on our school soccer team, older, and a boy. He would come to me after his practice everyday and practice with me some. With there not being a girls' team, that was one of the only ways I could learn. He's been teaching me for about three years now.

With the flip of the coin and Charlie winning, the game was on. Our feet entangled each other's, probing around, fighting for the ball. It would sometimes get rough, with it not dawning on him that he was playing against a girl. I would sometimes get knocked down in his attempt to get past me, but I stood my ground. Soon he was one point away from winning—three more for me. I started off with the ball and faked right, swiftly dribbled past him then kicked it into our made up goals. Now Charlie was getting competitive. He started with the ball. I let him run up some with it; when he reached me he tried getting to my right—my non-dominant side—but I shifted quickly.

He started pressing his body up against mine in a fight to get past me. I pushed back just as hard. I started getting this weird, warm feeling in my stomach. I had no idea what it was, but it felt right. As I was lost in my thoughts, he got past me and scored the winning goal.

"Wooo!" Charlie cheered, and his victory he stripped off his shirt. I'll admit, I was impressed with the muscle he has gained. I mean, I haven't seen him shirtless in awhile, what with both of us not having time to hang out as much with all the schoolwork during the year. His arm and chest muscles were more defined, and he was starting to get a pack. His shoulders had broadened, too, I noticed.

I was just about gone over him. He's got this dark brown hair that falls over his forehead, always getting into his clear blue eyes. Glory, was that boy ever good-looking. Mom would always tell me how cute he was. She would say that with him being a few months older than me, he would be a good guy to date. I never understood what him being born in February and me being born in August had to do with anything, but I guess it was just one of those things.

Charlie and I have been buddies since we were very young. He moved in a few blocks away from me, and we started playing together.

He made a dash for the water, calling after me, "Come on, Leslie! Or are you too slow?" he teased.

"Leslie, you need more sun block or you'll burn right up," Mom called over to me. My mom is one of the prettiest ladies I know. She's got short, curly blond hair that always seems full of life, with blue-green eyes that sparkle, making her look happy all the time.

"Alright, Mom," I called after her. I grabbed the sunscreen and put some on. I've got to be the only one in the family that burns more than I tan. Lucky, right?

"Could you put some on my back?"

"Of course, dear, come here." She grinned her dimply grin, the same one I have. Most of my looks come from her. My face shape, my curly blonde hair, and my blue-green eyes. I think I started developing her hourglass figure, too.

My older brother, Sodapop, called me into the water. I self-consciously took off my shorts and tank top, leaving me clad in my black bikini.

I brought myself to the edge of the water and dipped my foot in. "Lordy! This water is ice!"

"Awe, it's not too bad, Lee," Soda said.

"That's 'cause you're already in!"

I brought myself ankle deep and the boys starting complaining about me being slow. I felt myself being hoisted into the air then dropped into the water. Boy, I was about ready to bug out. I looked behind me and saw my oldest brother, Darry, with a smug look on his face. I started shaking because of the water temperature being so cold.

"Darry, that was awful mean of you." I pouted.

"Don't flip your wig, Leslie," he splashed water at me, getting me riled up. "A little water's not gonna hurt 'cha,"

"It's war now, Dar," I replied, playfully splashing him back. All the boys joined in and a huge water fight had emerged. Looking around, I saw that everyone was smiling and laughing, genuinely having a good time. I always love spending time with friends and family, something we would do on every 4th of July. Moments like this always brought joy, the sense that everyone was together and nothing would ever go wrong.

* * *

"How was the water, kids?" Dad asked, smiling brightly at us.

"Freezing!" I replied, wrapping the beach towel closer to me. Charlie put his arms around mine, rubbing them up and down in attempt to warm me more. I got that warm feeling inside again, bringing a grin to my face. I knew it was just a friendly gesture, but it still make me happy. Mom glanced at me, trying to hide a smile. I started to blush brightly and avoided eye contact.

My brothers didn't seem fazed by it, they were used to seeing us being affectionate. Even when I was little I would crave affection.

"She's being a baby about it. It wasn't that bad," my younger brother, Ponyboy, spoke up. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sure she will be fine by the time she is married," Dad joked. That's one of Dad's favorite lines to say, whenever one of us got hurt.

* * *

Charlie and I sat in the darkness with our feet in the water, sharing a beach blanket, waiting for the fireworks to start. I felt completely relaxed and content, sitting in the sand with him.

"How are you and Mary getting along?" I asked about the skirt Charlie was seeing, trying to hide my jealousy. Whenever he would date a girl, I couldn't help but feel that the other girl was so much better than me. That she was prettier, or had a better personality. Or that I just wasn't good enough for Charlie.

"I stopped seeing her." I hoped that he didn't see me smiling. I felt happy that he was single again.

"And why's that?" I truly didn't care about the answer. All the concerned me was that he wasn't tied down by anyone.

"She's a ditz," he said, laughing with me. He has one of those laughs that sounds so happy, you can't help but to laugh along. It was intoxicating.

We fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the fireworks that started up. I couldn't help but think how romantic this would be if we were going steady.

Charlie started to fidget, "Have you been taking a liking to anybody lately?"

"Nope, not since I broke it off with Glenn." I lied, I had taken a liking to someone, but I would never tell him that. I would never be able to gain up the confidence to tell him that I liked him more than a friend.

"His loss," he said. Charlie put his arm loosely around my shoulder. I felt the warm feeling start up again in my stomach. I wasn't used to this feeling. I tried ignoring it, but it just didn't work. I leaned into his hard chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

· · ·

This is the first chapter of my first story. I posted a chapter before this one, but I took it down because at the time I didn't have a beta and it wasn't good. Huge thanks to my beta, whatcoloristhesky. She is fantastic (no pun intended).


End file.
